


Opposites Attract

by JustMeAndLife (CaramelCreamCoffee)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Birth, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, One Night Stand, Pregnant Theo, Rich Liam, Romance, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelCreamCoffee/pseuds/JustMeAndLife
Summary: It was supposed to be a one off ...They where supposed to crash the party, sleep with a random stranger and walk away...But no , Theo had to go get pregnant to the most ignorant asshole he’s ever had the pleasure and meeting, then fall in love with said asshole  ...What can he say.. Opposites Attract.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Malia Tate, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish
Kudos: 82





	Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot story , hope you enjoy !! :))

Theo had always been one to enjoy the free life . His mom had never really stopped him from doing whatever he wanted .. not since his sister got ill anyway . It was almost as if Theo didn’t exist in her mind . She loved him but she just didn’t have the time to stop and listen to what he was doing .   
  


Not that he minded , he quite enjoyed not having to explain the multiple times he’s had a stranger in his bedroom.   
  


Tonight was no different, He and Brett has decided to crash The local prep schools party. A party that was being held at Liam Dunbars place .. well it was more of a palace than a place .

Liam Dunbar was a tool , putting it nicely . He had all the money he could ever wish for and wasn’t afraid to show it . His ridiculously expensive cars and clothes , his cocky attitude and his unbelievably dull personality where just some of the things that made him unbearable.   
  


But yet Theo couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to be fucked through the night by him. I mean he was hot .. that was something that Theo could tolerate.   
  


“Dude I am so ready for a good fuck tonight !” Theo exclaimed throwing himself down on to Brett’s bed . 

“Gross man! I don’t need to hear this .” Brett complained , frowning as he changed shirt yet again.

”Yes, yes you do! I have to sit and hear about the hot , rough sex you and Josh have! so the least you can do is listen to me talk about my random fucks!” Theo replied , crossing his arms . 

“Bro, you do realise that this is a prep school party right? They’re all most likely stuck up virgins . You have zero chance of getting poked tonight.” Brett told him, smirking .   
  


“Oh fuck you!” Theo shouted , throwing a pillow towards him .

”Hey , no one but me will be fucking him tonight.” Josh called waltzing into the room.   
  


“Wear the grey one babe, I don’t like the bright colours on you.” Josh told Brett , kissing his forehead softly.

”Brett makes a valid point though T, there is no way in hell a prep school kid is gonna fuck you.” Josh spoke .   
  


“I’ll prove you wrong ! I always get a fuck and tonight will be no different.” Theo stated determined.

Josh and Brett just rolled their eyes fondly, both realising it was pointless to argue with Theo. There was a fifty , fifty chance that he quite possibly could prove them wrong .   
  


“In fact , I’m hoping to get Liam Dunbar himself .” Theo stated , smiling widely.   
  


“Haha! Next joke T, good one!” Josh laughed throwing his head back.   
  


“I’m not kidding! I’m telling you I can crack him!” Theo said offended .   
  


“In your dreams T!” Brett chuckled .   
  


“Hey you guys in here !” A voice called , Allison had arrived .   
  


Allison was the key to getting them into this party. She had recently began dating Scott McCall who was childhood friends with Liam, hence how he was invited himself (he was also a member of the public school group) .   
  


“Up here Ally!” Brett called out.   
  


Allison walked in , looking beautiful as always . If Theo wasn’t gay he would have well and truly fucked her by now .   
  
She had the most incredible, thick, brown hair that reached just past her ribs and the most gorgeous brown eyes framed by perfect long spidery lashes . Theo would be hypnotised if he was straight , he was certain of it.   
  


“Wow! Look at you sexy lady!” He called out whistling.

”Oh stop! You’re making me blush.” She smirked , plonking herself down on the bed next to him.   
  


“Scott , Lydia and Stiles are going to meet us there !” She told the group , looking between the three of them.   
  


“What’s with the look guys? Have a missed something .” She asked confused.

”Not at all, just Theo thinking he has enough charm to get Liam Dunbar to fuck him.” Brett replied .   
  


Allison giggled, slapping a hand over her mouth as she struggled to hold in a laugh.   
  


“Not you too! I can do this !” Theo raged.

”O-of course you can.” Allison laughed . Theo shoving her lightly causing the others to fall into laughter alongside her at Theo’s childish antic.   
  


“God you guys are so mean!” He cried , walking out of the room .

The three friends just stared after him , turning towards each other before another round of uncontrollable laughter left them.

”Oh fuck you all!”   
  


—————————————————————

“I’m so happy your parents are away, I’m not sure I could of lasted any longer without a good party.” Hayden moaned.

”It’s been two weeks since you had your party.” Liam replied .   
  


“Two weeks , too long my dear friend!” She cried dramatically.   
  


“Don’t let my parents hear you call me friend , they’ve been at me about asking you to be my girlfriend for months!” Liam groaned .

”They do know you’re gay right?” Hayden asked him .

“Yeah but they’re hoping and praying that I’ll make an exception for you.” Liam told her , placing the last few trays of party snacks down.   
  


“Oh lord help us!” She cried , throwing a hand over her face .

”God you’re so dramatic.” Mason laughed grabbing her arm and pulling her away.

Liam chuckled , he did love those idiots as much as he tried to act as though he didn’t .   
  


They had been friends for five years now , ever since the last year of middle school.  
Beacon Hills was a small place , half of the population there where rich and half where poor . Usually those without money didn’t come into contact with those who did . But Liam made and exception for Scott .   
  


He met Scott when they where toddlers , when Scott’s mom cared for Liam’s grandfather. They had been pretty much inseparable since . Up until they started high school their different labels in society didn’t effect them or their friendship.   
  


High school was a Huge wake up call as to how society truly worked .   
  


“What time is Scott and his Friends coming ?” Corey questioned leaning over to grab some chips.   
  


“Should be any minute now , they’re going to help us set up ! And it’s not ‘friends’ it’s his girlfriend . Allison I think her name is.” Liam mumbled .   
  


In all honesty , he wasn’t looking forward to their introduction. Liam had always had these undying feelings towards Scott , so hearing he was falling in love with someone who wasn’t him hurt.   
  
“You gonna be okay?” Mason asked softly . He knew how hard it was for Liam.   
  


“Yeah! Maybe it’s time I find someone for myself huh?!” Liam chirped with a fake smile.   
  


“Really? Half the people coming are beyond stuck up .” Mason replies frowning .   
  


“And we aren’t ?” Liam questioned.   
  


It was true , Liam had to admit that he would sometimes pass those who where less fortunate than him and flaunt what he had .. why shouldn’t he be proud of his life style. It wasn’t like he bullied them for being less off.. he just liked to show them the power he had .   
  


“True.. but we don’t take ourselves seriously and that’s sooo different to anyone else at our stupid school. I genuinely believe that we are the only group of non-virgins.” Corey said , stuffing his mouth .   
  


“He makes a valid point!” Hayden agreed.   
  


“Bet you’re hoping Scott brings along some friends now huh?” Corey laughed. 

  
“Maybe, but I also don’t want this place over run with the stench of public school, I have an image to uphold.” Liam replied .   
  


Everyone knew the Dunbar Family as one of the most feared families in Beacon Hills . They where the most fortunate and owned almost half of the buildings in Beacon Hills . It was quite impressive really. But it was also why as his mother liked to remind him ‘ The Dunbars can’t be seen as soft’ hence why he acted like an asshole.   
  


“Oh hush! You know once you have a few rum and cokes down your gullet you’ll be more than happy to fuck anyone and anything! Even public school kids .” Hayden stated .   
  


“Very true Hayds, very true .” Liam said , a smirk appearing on his lips . God he really how’s Scott’s girlfriend brings a few tag alongs.   
  


—————————————————————

“Lets get this party started !” Scott called , leading them all into the house . He had arrived early but decided to meet them outside and make some introductions.  
  


The house was incredible, it had a two way staircase, marble flooring , massive rooms , three floors and an incredible decor . Theo couldn’t believe he was stood in a place like this . 

Music was booming from what seemed to be an intercom system , drinks where all over the place . Huh.. Theo didn’t expect prep school kids to be so sloppy.   
  


“Guys! This is Liam, Li this is Ally, Theo, Brett , Lydia , Josh and stiles .” Scott spoke introducing them all .   
  


Liam turned , he looked absolutely incredible in a simple white button down , tight blue skinny jeans and a pair of Alexander McQueen trainers. It made his electric blue eyes stand out even more against his tanned complexion.   
  


“Hey! I’m Liam, but I’m guessing you already know that.” Liam smirked , taking his time to look everyone over .   
  


Snobby much . Not everyone in Beacon Hills knew him .   
  


Theo couldn’t help the overwhelming heat that washed over him as Liam licked his lip , eyes locking on his . Fuck he was so hot .   
  


“Who are you?” He asked , walking closer to Theo .   
  


“Theo, you would of knew that If you’d watched as Scott introduced us.” Theo snarled .   
  


Liam only smirked and shrugged .

”Feisty , I like that.”   
  


Hmmm maybe getting Liam Dunbar to fuck him would be easier than he thought , not even his attitude was putting Liam off .   
  


“Let’s get drinks!” Brett shouted , dragging Josh over to the table where hundreds of drinks where scattered .   
  


“Here , have this .” Liam said ,passing Theo a cup he had recently filled .

”What is it ?” Theo asked .   
  


“Vodka and Lemonade.” Liam replied , chuckling softly as Theo took a sip and grimaced.   
  


“Jesus, how strong did you make this.” Theo asked , clearly his throat.   
  


“Don’t worry , you’ll get used to it .” Liam assured him.   
  


“Hey Li! Come meet Allison .” Scott called out .   
  


Liam sighed , a flash of hurt crossing over his face before he replaced it with his usual cocky smirk.   
  


“I’ll be right back, go have fun .” Liam told him , dragging his hand of Theo’s back as he walked away.   
  


God damn that ass .   
  


—————————————————————

“Li , this is Allison, Ally this is Liam.” Scott said , excitement dripping off his every word.   
  


“It’s so nice to finally meet you! Scott has done nothing but go on about this for a week!” Allison gushed .   
  


She was a very stunning girl , Liam had to admit . She seemed so kind and innocent.   
This wasn’t about him, this was about Scott and what made Scott happy .   
  
So if Allison was what made him happy , then Liam was okay with that.   
  


“You too! I’m so glad you came ! And you brought some friends ?” Liam said , smiling fondly at the brown haired girl .   
  


“Yeah! I hope you don’t mind , it’s just they come everywhere with me .” She said blushing .   
  


“Not at all, I quite like the one in the green T shirt and Denim jacket.. Theo is it ?” Liam said smirking.   
  


“Y-yeah!” She squeaked , eyes widening as she looked between the two of them.   
  


“Is he single?” Liam quizzed . He wasn’t going to fuck anyone that was taken.   
  


“Ermm yeah .” She said , shock turning into amusement as she smirked .   
“and he’s also very gay!” She added loudly , causing Theo to look over and glare.   
  


Liam laughed , Theo was clearly just as interested as he was from the blush that was taking over his cheeks .   
“Very good, I’m gonna -“ Liam trailed off , walking back over to the green eyes beauty.   
  


  
Hours passed , most of which he spent doing shots and talking to Theo. He liked this kid . He seemed very open to just about anything . It made getting into his pants a lot easier. 

However, he hopes Theo was aware that it would be a one time thing only. Liam would never ever have a future with someone less off than him .   
  


“Wanna know something Liam Dunbar...” Liam slurred , leaning over Liam so that he would slowly lay back on the couch.   
  


“What..” Liam whispered back in his ear as Theo’s lips slowly kissed up his neck.

”I’ve been waiting for you to fuck me the whole night ..” Theo spoke , smirking as he drew back and sat up.   
  


“Well then , I won’t keep you waiting any longer ..” Liam said softly , smashing his lips to Theo’s .   
  


Theo groaned , Liam tasted incredible, like a sweet mix of cigarettes and alcohol.. it was a huge turn on.   
  


Their touches turned more desperate as the kiss deepened . Lips and teeth clashing together in heat. Both of their hardened members rubbing causing unbelievable friction .   
  


“F-fuck.. through here .” Liam moaned , pulling away to drag Theo towards the pool house .   
  


He always kept it locked during parties so he knew it was a safe place to do this .   
  


“God I want to fuck you so badly.” Liam cursed shoving Theo back as he tugged off his shirt .   
  


Theo couldn’t think straight , Liam was gorgeous . A mass of tanned , toned muscle and a small amount of chest hair.   
  


“J-just hurry.” Theo muttered flinging his own shirt off to the side . Nails scratching down Liam’s back and he sucked at his sensitive nipples .   
  


“Condom is - shit- it’s in my wallet.” Liam moaned out , Theo’s hand wrapping around his aching member .   
  


He reached down quickly , grabbing it out and placing it next to them as Theo rose to his knees.   
  


Theo looked him dead in the eye as he took Liam in one straight into his mouth. Honestly Liam could of came there and then.   
“F-fuck you’re so amazing!” Liam breathed throwing his head back in pleasure as Theo’s tongue circled his tip.   
  


Theo patted his ass cheeks urging him to fuck slowly into his mouth. The older boy taking him so easily , gag reflex apparently non existent.   
  


“Lay back!” Liam growled pulling Theo off of him so he could slide the condom over his leaking member .   
  


He bent down slowly, spreading Theo’s thighs gently as he did . Tongue poking out to lick a long line over the boys puckered hole.   
“H-holy .. ahh” Theo moaned , thighs dropping to the side , spreading him out even further .   
  


Liam grinned , slowly lubing his finger up with saliva. Pressing the tip in just slightly, moaning at the lack of resistance he was met with.   
Theo whimpered in want as Liam pressed his finger all the way in, curling it upwards towards his prostate.   
“M-more.” He spoke breathless.   
  


Liam added a second finger , scissoring them and curling them in a way that reduced Theo to moans and cries .   
He slowly pulled them out , lining himself up as he slowly pushed forward.

Theo’s breath hitches, he felt so gone already just from Liam’s fingers and watching him as he bottomed out nearly had him cumming instantly.

”So tight Theo fuck!” Liam moaned , he had never felt so good having sex with anyone.   
Liam started slow, before he began speeding up his pace . Slamming in harder and faster leaving them both panting .   
  


It was when Theo cried out and grabbed at his shoulders that Liam knew he had found the perfect angle to hit right in the centre of Theo’s prostate.   
Both of them releasing shortly after . Collapsing down breathless and covered in marks and scratches .   
  


“Shit , that was insane.” Liam slurred , turning to pull Theo into a kiss .   
  


“I know right .” Theo smirked , licking across Liam’s bottom lip .   
  


Neither of them noticing that the condom currently laying on the floor next to them was leaking ... 

—————————————————————

The sunlight is the next thing Liam saw the following morning . The glass of the pool house causing the morning glow to reflect off of the water , blinding him as he blinked rapidly.

He felt a shift next to him and slowly turned his head to see a peacefully sleeping Theo on his chest. He had to admit .. it was a pretty nice sight to wake up to.   
  


“Hey, Theo?” He said shaking the sleepy boy awake.   
  


“Huh?what time is it ?” Theo questioned . Shifting slightly as he rubbed away the sleep in his eyes .   
  


“I don’t know , but we need to move .” Liam stated , shoving Theo away from his chest and standing up .   
  


“Woah, okay .” Theo murmured, looks like the drunken Liam he met last night was a completely different person to sober Liam .

”I can’t have people seeing you come out of here , everyone else would have left last night .” Liam continued chucking Theo his clothes .   
  


“Talk about a Fuck and chuck Liam, could of at least offered me some food.” Theo spoke sarcastically, shoving his jeans and T-shirt on .   
  


“No way in hell that will ever happen ! No way in hell that any of this will happen ever again!” Liam stated , turning to look at Theo with a stern expression.   
  
  
  


“No complaints from me buddy, just think you could be a little warmer.” Theo replied , raising his hands in surrender.   
  


“I mean we both got the fuck we needed , no reason to want more .” Liam shrugged , carelessly throwing the condom away with out a second thought.

”Fair enough , I’m off then , should I throw myself out of your window or?” Theo laughed , picking up his phone .   
  


“Very funny smart ass , just leave my house .” Liam growled. Who the fuck did this guy think he was .   
  


“Happily.” Theo smiled , walking towards the door.  
  


”I’ll see you at the next one yeah .” He called as he walked out , holding his middle finger high above his head .   
  


Liam just shook his head, god he couldn’t believe he had sex with that guy . He couldn’t believe he had the best sex of his life with that guy !   
  


—————————————————————

“You dirty little stop out!” Lydia laughed as he walked into Brett’s house.   
  


“Dude! Where have you been?!” Stiles added , shooting up from his place in Dereks lap.   
  


Derek was a little older than them , already in his second year of college. He was a decent guy .. a little on the quite side but nice .   
  


“I got fucked by Liam Dunbar and ended up sleeping by his pool.” Theo answered shrugging his shoulders as he sat down on the chair .   
  


“YOU WHAT?!” Brett shouted rushing into the room , his brown hair a mess as he tried to pull his shirt over his head.   
  


“I had sex with Liam Dunbar, don’t sound so shocked .. I told you I could do it .” Theo replied .   
  


“Wow, I’m impressed!” Allison said clapping her hands in approval.   
  


“Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou very much!” Theo spoke bowing slightly as he did.   
  


“Liam Dunbar? As in Jenna Dunbar’s son ? Fuck .” Derek spoke , nodding his head.

”Nice job.” He continued, causing Stiles to gape at him .   
  


“Hey! Your boyfriend is sat right here you know!” He exclaimed.   
“So sorry baby.” Derek replied, amusement evident in his tone .   
  


“I can’t believe you had sex with one of my best friends ...” Scott mumbled.   
“Like I’m happy for you but please don’t go into your usual detail.” He added cringing at the thought .   
  


“Oh I won’t , just know that he was the best fuck of my life, you have a very talented best friend!” Theo called as he walked out of the room to grab a drink .   
  


“Oh god no!” Scott cried , covering his ears .   
  


—————————————————————

“I still can’t believe you fucked him!” Hayden stated as they watched Theo , Josh and Brett exit Beacon High.   
  


They where waiting for Scott to finish so they could go to his Grandfathers birthday meal.   
  


“Like he’s so hot! Why did you have to act like an ass !” She exclaimed .   
  


“It’s been two months! Get over it , plus I thought we had established this ! My mom and dad would cut me off I ever got with Theo so it just can’t happen okay?!” He growled.   
  


“Woah dude chill, she was just saying he’s hot .” Mason spoke up .   
  


“Sorry, I know . It’s just frustrating that He turned out to be such a fucking ass!” Liam groaned slamming his head down on the steering wheel .   
  


The horn beeped causing most people’s heads to turn. Including Theo’s . Theo looked a lot paler than Liam remembered ... he looked sick.   
  


He watched with a concerned frown as Theo recognised him and quickly put his head down . Surely the dude who walked out of his house two months ago would of swore at him or made some form of comment. But no he just quickly walked away.   
  


“Jesus Li, you scared half the school.” Scott spoke getting into the car and slamming the door shut.   
  


“Yeah yeah, hey ? Is Theo okay?” Liam asked .   
  


“Ermmm I suppose yeah, I mean he’s been a little off in himself lately.” Scott replied .

”Why?” He asked confused.   
  


“Just wondering , he didn’t look too good is all.” Liam answered , pulling away from the school gates .   
  


He was curious now .   
  


—————————————————————

Two months , two months of feeling sick , two months of feeling drained , two months of wondering what the fuck was going on .   
And all it had taken for him to make a connection was seeing that ignorant fucks face.   
  


The sickness , the tiredness , the weight gain.. it all made sense . But how could they have not noticed the condom had broken! I mean it’s a pretty obvious thing to check! But no they had been to focusing of hating each other that they didn’t think for a second about checking it over !   
  


Fuck ! He was so screwed. He couldn’t have a baby at 18 ! He just couldn’t . He could barely afford to live for himself never mind caring for his baby.   
He had to tell Liam , shit as if the guy didn’t hate him enough . Now he had to spring the whole ‘hey I know it was a random fuck but now we are bonded for life through a child , yay!’ On him .   
  


Of course he had to take a test first so there was still a small possibility that he wasn’t .. but he most likely was .   
  


“Mom!” He called as he entered the house , heart pounding rapidly.   
  


He and his mom may not spend much time together and she may not care what he’s up to . But something like this was something he just couldn’t keep from her.   
  


“In here honey!” She called .   
  


“I’m just doing Tara some spaghetti and meatballs , you want any?” She asked not looking up from her cooking.   
  


“N-no I’m okay.” He replied , voice trembling .   
  


“Theo? You okay sweetie ?” His mom asked softly.   
  


That caused him to crack , his mom never spoke to him like this unless something was really wrong .   
  
“I’m so so sorry mom!” He cried , rushing into her arms .

”Oh baby! Shush now it’s okay .” She hummed softly .   
  


“Tara! Come finish the dinner!” She shouted .   
  


Tara came rushing down the stairs almost immediately. Pausing mid step as she took in the sight of her younger brother.   
  


“T! What’s wrong .” She rushed out , joining in on the hug.   
  


“I-I think I’m pregnant mom.. I’m so sorry .” He whimpered . Crying even more as he felt the older woman freeze .   
  


“A-are you sure?” She whispered .

”Y-yes, I promise I used protection but it must have broke !” He explained panicking.   
  


“Calm down T, I don’t think there is any doubt that you used protection. You may like to fool around but you’re always careful.” Tara stated reassuringly.   
  


“Yes, we trust you sweetie .. have you taken a test?” His mom asked .   
  


“N-no but I have them upstairs , I just really needed you to be with me.” He cried .   
  


“Of course , go take one . I promise I’m right here .” She assured him .   
  


He nodded pulling away to give them both a small smile .

He had totally screwed them over . Tara had been in remission from cervical cancer for just over a year now however , her medical bills where still needing to be paid off . They couldn’t afford to have a baby in the house !   
  


He opened the small box , pulling out the test to stare at it . Shaky breaths leaving him as he tried to focus.   
He needed to do this to be sure .   
  


It was a pretty simple task , peeing on a stick isn’t exactly rocket science and he made sure the only tests he bought where the clear blue ones that allowed you to see the word pregnant and how many weeks . They where easier to read.

”Three minute wait.” He said as he sat down at the counter , test placed in front of him.   
  


“Ew! Did you at least put the cap back on that thing .” Tara grimaced.   
  


“Of course I did you idiot!” He growled pressing his face into his hands .   
  


“Not the time Tara!” Their mother warned , sending a harsh glare towards her daughter .   
  


“Whatever.” She muttered crossing her arms and biting down on her lip nervously.   
  


“T, if you are .. who’s baby is it ?” Tara questioned softly .   
  


“Please tell me you know !” His mother begged.   
  


“I do.. it’s Liam Dunbar, he’s the last person I hooked up with about two months ago.” Theo told them .

”As in the Dunbars, the richest family in Beacon county !” His mother exclaimed jaw dropping.   
  


“Yup, if there is a kid they’re being born into some great deal of fortune.” Theo spoke with fake cheerfulness.   
  


“Holy shit.” Tara breathed , just as the small alarm Theo set for three minutes went off .   
  


Theo moved a shaky hand to pick up the test. Breath catching as he turned it over.

Pregnant 6-8weeks.   
  


“Oh god.” He sobbed , chest heaving as he clutched onto his mom.   
  


“shhhh it’s okay, we will figure it out baby.. you’ll be okay .” She whispered crying along with him .   
  


What the hell was he supposed to tell Liam .   
  


—————————————————————

Scott didn’t know what to think or what to say for that matter . Two of his best friends had fucked and somehow managed to create a baby. Theo Raeken , Theo careless Raeken was going to have a baby .   
  


“Y-you’re keeping it.” Allison asked , tears glistening in her eyes as she watched her best friend cry into his hands .

”Y-yeah , I-i couldn’t get rid- I just couldn’t .” Theo said softly, hand coming to rest on his stomach.   
“They’re my baby.” He whispered voice cracking.   
  


“I have to tell Liam, I have an ultrasound in 3 weeks .” Theo stated .   
“I just have no idea how.” He added.

”Dude, honestly I think you should just say it .” Stiles said , brow creased in sympathy.

”The worst he can do is say he doesn’t want to be apart of the baby’s life and if that’s the case you have us .. always .” Derek added.   
  


“Yeah, yeah you’re right .” Theo agreed nodding his head .   
“it’s just so hard , you know ?” He whispered , tears falling down his cheeks.   
  


“I hate this .. this isn’t you . You’re never sad it’s breaking my heart .” Lydia said sadly , walking over to pull him close .

”Stupid hormones.” He muttered rolling his eyes .   
  


“Okay, so we need a plan... how about you come with me to Liam’s place later ?” Scott asked .   
  


Theo froze , he knew the reason he told them was so he could have support but he didn’t think he’d have to tell Liam that same day.   
“I-I Yeah.. sure.” Theo stuttered.   
  


“Okay, I’ll text him that I’ll be over about three ish because his parents will be out by then, that okay with you?” Scott checked .   
  


“Three is great .. thanks Scott .” Theo smiled gratefully.   
  


“No problem .” Scott said gently.   
  


—————————————————————

Three o’clock came around far too quickly . Before he knew it he and Scott where stood outside the Dunbar household , freezing cold and nervous as fuck.   
  


“Hey budd-Theo?” Liam exclaimed stopping mid sentence as he noticed the other boy stood along side Scott .   
  


“Hey Li, Theo and I need to speak to you.” Scott explained , thanking Liam as he let them in.   
  


“Erm okay...” Liam said , eyebrow raising in confusion. 

The nervous feeling intensified by one hundred as they all took a seat in Liam’s bedroom . Nausea hitting Theo like a train head on . Now was not the time to be throwing up ! Morning sickness could wait .. well afternoon sickness technically.

”So is everything okay?”Liam asked , brown frowned in concern .

”You guys haven’t been having an affair or anything right ?” He continued eyes flicking between the two.   
  


“What?! God no!” Scott exclaimed .

”Hey! Am I really that bad ?!” Theo exclaimed hurt.   
  


“N-no you’re just- you know what ! That’s not what we are here to discuss.” Scott said , changing the topic .   
  


“Then what’s going on?” Liam asked even more confused now than before .   
  


Theo took in a shaky breath as he reached into his pocket to pull out the pregnancy test he had picked up from his desk earlier that day.   
He slowly handed it over to Liam , watching anxiously as he analysed Liam’s reaction .

”I-is this? A-shit - are you pregnant?” Liam breathed eyes locking onto Theo’s.   
  


“Y-yeah, I’m nine weeks along .. listen I’m so sorry I get it if you want nothing to do with this, I mean you made your feelings towards me pretty clea-“ Liam cut him off .

”Wait what? You think I’d let you deal with this alone ..” Liam asked softly .   
Shocking the hell out of both Theo and Scott .

”I-I mean, the morning after wasn’t exactly the best was it? So can you blame me?” Theo breathed out .   
  


“I get that , but it’s still my baby! My responsibility.. I’m not just doing to leave you alone . Yeah we may not get on great but for the sake of our little one I’m willing to be friends Theo.” Liam said , sincerity dripping off of every word .   
  


“R-really? Because I really need you .. I can’t even imagine doing this alone .” Theo spoke .   
  


“Really, you have my full support Theo.” Liam said gently .   
“I know I act like an ass , but even us Dunbars would never abandon our kids.” He continued.   
  


“I can’t promise that my parents will be over the moon however .” Liam said expressing his concern.   
  


“I’m their only child , their baby they’re probably hoping I’ll wait a little longer for kids ... hoping it’d be with someone a little more .. like us .” Liam said carefully.   
  


“I get it ... I have an ultrasound three weeks today , you’re welcome to come with your parents . My mom and sister will be there.” Theo told him gently .   
  


“That sounds great, I’ll tell them later today .. there’s no point trying to put it off .” Liam said quietly, worry flashing through his features.

”I-I don’t mind , telling them with you ... if you’d like ?” Theo uttered .   
  


“Y-you sure ?” Liam replied , looking shocked.

”Yeah! I mean It’s our baby , maybe they’re appreciate knowing that I respect them enough to be here .” Theo replied .   
  


“Yeah okay , sounds good.”   
  


It didn’t take long for Liam’s parents to arrive home from work Scott decided to leave them too excusing himself shortly after having a quick catch up with who Theo had come to learn where Jenna and David .   
  


“So Liam.. who’s your new friend.” Jenna asked , giving Theo a once over .   
  


So far there seemed to be no judgement in her eyes . Maybe that was because he can come with Scott .   
  


“T-this is Theo.” Liam stammered , rubbing his sweaty palms down his jeans.

”Well it’s a pleasure to meet you Theo! I take it you go to school with Scott ?” David chirped happily .

”Erm yeah yeah I do.” I replied smiling back . They where actually pretty decent people .   
  


“That’s not why he’s here though.” Liam interrupted .   
  


“Oh? Well why is here ?” Jenna pushed .   
  


“B-because he’s kinda having my baby.” Liam continued .   
Theo choked on his spit , he couldn’t believe how casually Liam had said those words .   
  


And by the stunned expression Jenna had written on her face neither had she.   
  


“He’s what?!” David erupted , spinning around to face the two teens.   
  


“Pregnant.. I’m nine weeks pregnant.” Theo answered . Hands locking over his stomach.   
  


“L-Liam, Liam you’re having-I can’t breathe.” Jenna mumbled , sitting down on the couch .   
  


“You two together?! Why didn’t you tell us you had a boyfriend Liam!” David demanded.   
  


“That’s the thing ! We aren’t together , it was two months ago I threw a small party and we hooked up! I didn’t mean to get him knocked up! We are barely even friends.” Liam exclaimed .   
  


Theo nodded in agreement because the statement was very much true .   
  


“Oh this just gets even better .” Jenna groaned in frustration.

”Do you have any idea how much crap we are doing to have for this! Liam you know we have nothing against People like Theo but the other families we work along side do! The Tate family for instance!” Jenna ranted.   
  


“God I love you my boy, but you have really screwed up.” David said sternly.

”I honestly thought I was finally getting somewhere with this whole you and Hayden being together thing.” He continued, putting his hand on Liam’s shoulder.   
  


“If this kid is anything like you .. god help you both.” David sighed , walking over to his wife .   
  


“We will always support you Liam, but honestly we need to prepare for when this news gets out.” Jenna said sadly.   
  


“I really am sorry.” Theo added in, he never knew how much shit having a baby with Liam would cause them . He never gave it a second thought because he thought they where a family of dicks .. turns out he was very wrong .

”Oh Theo , you have nothing to be sorry for ... it’s a miracle that you’re giving us a grandchild , we are just worried is all.” David replied smiling warmly at the pregnant teen.   
  


“You’ll get through it .” Jenna said supportively .   
  


“Thankyou, I actually told Liam but you’re invited to my twelve week ultrasound in three weeks . Please come if you can make it .” Theo told them gently .   
“I have to get back home and get ready for work.” He told them.   
  


“Here I’ll drive you, Scott is staying for dinner .” Liam told him .   
  


“Okay great.” He smiled , waving his goodbyes .   
  


They pulled up outside of Theo’s house within fifteen minutes.   
  
“Thankyou for being so amazing Liam, I’m glad we decided to be friends.” He told the blue eyes boy gently . 

“I was so scared you’d leave the baby.” He said voice cracking.

”Never , this is our baby Theo, I’m going to be there every step of the way . No matter what .” Liam said .   
“I’ll get Scott to text you my number okay?” Liam asked .

”Yeah sounds good, I’ll see you soon.” Theo called walking up to his porch .   
  


“See you soon!” Liam called back , before slowly pulling away.   
  


—————————————————————

“Okay Theo, this will be a little cold okay.” Doctor Deaton explained , rolling Theo’s T-shirt up and lowering his jeans slightly.

They where currently at his twelve week ultrasound and to say he was nervous would be and understatement. Over the past three weeks The Dunbars have done nothing but support him alongside his mom and sister and they where slowly starting to feel like family . He couldn’t bare the thought of something being wrong with their baby, he couldn’t let Liam and his parents down now .

”Ye-yeah, sorry.” Theo stammered , reaching out for someone to hold him.   
  


Much to both his and Liam’s surprise , Jenna gently pushed Liam forwards and encouraged him to hold onto Theo’s hand.   
  


“Hey, it’s going to be fine .” Liam told him softly leaning in close .

”God I hope so.” Theo breathed closing his eyes as Doctor Deaton began.   
  


“We have quite a show off here boys!” The doctor said happily. Turning the screen towards them .   
  


Theo felt tears cloud his vision as he watched the small baby shape wriggle and move. It was so amazing , he and Liam created that ! It was mind blowing .

”Li!” He breathed , chuckling softly as the baby seemed to move even more .

”I know .” Liam said gently , squeezing his hand .   
  


“My baby’s having a baby.” Theo’s mum cried , she couldn’t believe the overwhelming love she felt for the small being on the grainy image.   
  


“We have a grandchild .” David said in awe.   
  


“ A very healthy grandchild .” Doctor Deaton stated pressing on a few buttons until a rapid buzzing and fluttering was heard.   
“Just listen to that heart beat.” He said smiling widely.   
  


“Our baby.” Theo whimpered , tears falling at the sound . He didn’t care anymore , this baby had changed him for the better .   
  


“I can’t wait to meet them .” Liam stated smiling .   
  


—————————————————————

“Liam!” He heard a voice call as he walked down the school hall. 

  
Great , Malia Tate. Ever since news broke of his and Theo’s impending parenthood he had been avoiding her .

”Hey Malia!” He chirped , putting on a fake smile .   
  


“So, I heard your dad is postponing handing the company over to you .” She smirked .   
  


“Yes, not that it’s any of your business .” He answered smile still in place .

”Oh but it is , without you taking over poor daddy Dunbar is going to struggle so guess that means he will have to sell most of his properties.. to well Us!” She cockily stated.   
  


“Oh screw you Tate! I’m having a baby not dying , I’ll be able to take over this year just not as soon as anticipated!” He growled .   
  


“Oh right ! How far along is Theo now? Twenty weeks right ? You have your gender reveal this weekend !” She chirped with fake interest.

“Yeah it is , now if you would kindly fuck off id be really grateful.” He smiled , laughing as her smirk dropped and she stormed away.   
  


God he hated her.   
  


“Hey Li!” Theo chirped , walking over to him as he stepped out of the building . Small bump evident under his tight white t-shirt only slightly covered by his denim jacket.   
  


“Oh hey! I didn’t think you was meeting me today .” Liam replied hugging him gently .   
  


“Well little one has had me peeing every ten minutes so I left school early and thought I’d work here.” Theo told him .

”Still moving around a lot huh?” Liam asked as he placed his hand across the small swell.   
  
“Yup! I swear this little one is trying to tell us they’re either going to be a dancer or soccer player .” Theo chuckled .   
  


“God I missed this feeling.” Liam cooed , feeling the little taps against his palm . He hadn’t felt that in over a week.   
  


“Seems like baby missed your voice too.” Theo said gently .   
  


“God I can’t wait to know what you are little one.” Liam spoke towards the bump . Guiding Theo over to his car.   
  


“Not long .” Theo said excitedly. He had been counting down the days . He couldn’t wait to know whether their baby was A little Aläia Ray or Kaylom Jay.

”Two days T, two days.” Liam agreed sliding into the car.   
  


—————————————————————

“Okay, everyone ! On the count of three you’re gonna pop the balloon okay?!” Lydia exclaimed excitedly .   
  


She had planned out the entire gender reveal and the boys couldn’t have been more grateful. It was a truly adorable afternoon . Everyone had a such a fun time playing baby based games and dancing to music .   
  


“3....2....1” everyone cheered . Theo and Liam locking eyes as they both raised their arms popping the giant balloon above them . Both looking up as the colour confetti fell around them .   
  


Pink confetti.   
  


“It’s a girl! Li, holy shit.” Theo cried , wrapping his arms around Liam tightly .   
  


“Our little Aläia - Ray.” Liam grinned happily .   
  


It was in that moment that Liam realised how badly he wanted to kiss Theo , how badly he wanted to hold Theo in his arms , how badly he wanted Theo in general. It was more than friendship for him .   
  


Theo was thinking the same thing , how much he loved Liam , how much he had loved him from the second he agreed to co-parent with him . God he loved Liam.. as more than just a friend and baby daddy.   
  


“To Aläia-Ray Dunbar!” Tara cheered raising her glass of champagne above her head .   
  


“TO ALÄIA-RAY!”

—————————————————————

  
“Just breathe baby boy, deep breath in ... good now let it out .” 

Theo sobbed , he had gone into labour eleven hours ago and his contractions where still only ten minutes apart meaning the hospital was not an option just yet . That also mean drugs where not an option.   
  


“I-I’m so done .” Theo cried , pressing his face into Liam’s chest.   
He wasn’t sure he could cope for much longer .   
  
“You can do this T, you got this yeah?” Liam cooed , rubbing his back in soothing circles .

”I-I can’t do this, hurts so much and I’m so scared.” Theo cried , hiccuping over his words .   
  


“Oh T, come here babe.” Liam soothed pulling Theo down to kneel with his hands on Liam’s shoulders .   
“I’m right here okay, you got this I promise .” He whispered kissing Theo’s damp forehead.

”Doesn’t feel like I’ve got it.” Theo whimpered pitifully.   
  


“Trust me honey, you’re coping better than I did with Liam.” Jenna chuckled fondly.   
“We are all staying put , just like you wanted yeah?.” Jenna reassured.   
  


“Y-yeah, I want you all here .” Theo whispered , calming his breathing.   
“Oh god Liam!” He cried , cringing as he felt his middle tense. Pulling himself up so his face was pressed into Liam’s shoulder.   
  


“Breathe , come on baby.” Liam murmured , stroking Theo’s back as he moaned his way through the pain.   
  
“God, sex is so not worth this.” Theo groaned. Panting as he tried to stay calm despite the overwhelming pain .   
  
”Now that is something I never thought I’d hear you say .” Scott chuckled from where he stood in the corner .   
  


“Shut the fuck up!” Theo growled nails digging into Liam’s skin as the pain peaked.   
He gasped suddenly , body jerking in surprise as he felt a pop and water leak down his sweat pants.   
  


“There we go Bubz, water has broken, that means hospital time!” Liam cheered. He was honestly so ready for this to be over , he hated seeing Theo in so much pain.   
  


“Y-yeah?” Theo asked looking up panting harshly . He looked so defeated it was heartbreaking.

”Indeed honey, who are you taking with you ?” Jenna asked softly .   
  


“M-mom and Allison .” He breathed out , catching Allison’s eyes as she gasped .   
“I can’t do this without Ally.” He moaned , another pain hitting only two minutes after the last.

”F-fuck - we n-need .. I-shit.” Theo cried collapsing to all fours as he rocked with the pain .   
“We need to go!” He sobbed .   
“Please.” Theo didn’t care that he was begging , he was in agony here .   
  


He probably looked absolutely ridiculous moaning , groaning and sweating but who could blame him. This whole having a baby thing really hurt . He thought he’d be so much more in control than he was.   
  


“We are T! I promise you .” Liam spoke helping the labouring man up to his feet .   
  


“Shit , she’s dropped so much!” Theo groaned bending forwards slightly.

”She will do baby boy, let’s get you to the hospital huh?” His mom said gently , hand moving to his back as Liam grabbed their birthing bag.

”Lets do it.” He breathed with a shaky smile , waving to the others as he stepping into the passenger seat.   
  


“Li!” He called , voice showing his panic as the pain hit him full force . Liam still placing the bag in the trunk of his car.   
“S-shit!” He cried gripping onto his thighs as the unbearable pressure between his thighs intensified.

”Mom!” He screamed, voice cracking from all the crying he was doing .

”Baby! It’s okay I’m here shhh.” His mom soothed opening the door and pulling him close.   
  


“S-she’s right there mom, we need to go .” Theo moaned shifting in his seat.   
  


“Okay let’s go , Liam , Allison ! jump in I’ll drive .” His mom shouted.   
  


It took his mom Ten minutes to reach the hospital , a midwife and Doctor Deaton waiting at the reception due to the fact that Liam had called ahead.   
  


“Ready to have this baby Theo.” Deaton smiled .

”N-Need to push!” Theo gasped in response pushing himself up slightly out of the wheelchair.

”Woah hold off Theo, we can get you upstairs let’s go!” Deaton called rushing forwards .

”F-fuck, I’m s-sorry.” Theo sobbed , fighting hard with the urge to push . Gripping Allison’s hand tightly.

”Don't apologise kiddo , your body knows what to do so it’s going off it’s own accord here!” Deaton said gently .   
  


They got to the room within a matter of minutes, Deaton sending midwives to collect equipment needed . Helping Theo get into position as he examined him.   
  


“Lots or pressure Theo, it’s going to uncomfortable.” Deaton warmed as lubed up His fingers .   
  


“Whole thing is uncomfortable!” Theo growled throwing his head back as he grabbed onto Liam’s hand . 

  
Deaton ignored his remark and inserted his fingers gently , humming in approval as he quickly pulled them out .   
  


“Ten centimetres Theo! I can feel the tip of baby’s head at your cervix.” He stated.

”S-so I can push?” Theo asked desperately.   
  


“Yes! How about Liam gets behind you to hold you close whilst Allison and your mother hold you legs back ? Sound good?” Deaton suggested .   
  


Theo nodded in approval, a choked moan escaping his lips as another contraction washed over him . The others moved quickly at the sound , Liam was behind him whilst the two women pushed his legs up and open. Although he was sweating Theo had never been more grateful to have his T-shirt on , he was so exposed.   
  


“Push Theo, push down right here .. right where my fingers are okay?” Deaton said to the panting teen , pressing his fingers to the edge of Theo’s dilated opening.   
  


Theo nodded , sucking in a breath before scrunching his face and pushing down hard . The relief was almost instant . It felt so good to finally work with the pain and pressure . 

  
“Good! Just like that.” Deaton called .

”Amazing! Go for ten ok!” He continued, coaching Theo through the push.   
  


“I’m so proud of you T.” Allison whispered voice full of emotion as she held his leg back eyes locked on his flushed features.   
  


“God! I shouldn’t be doing this!” Theo cried throwing his head into Liam’s chest as the contraction ended.

”Who the hell gets pregnant at eighteen .. I’m a kid, I shouldn’t be in this much pain .” He whaled.   
  


“None of that now Theo, concentrate ! I need you to give me another push now!” Deaton commanded.   
  


Theo groaned keeping his head back as he screwed his eyes shut and pushed down. Veins on his neck sticking out with the strain . The pressure was unbearable but he could feel as his baby edged closer . The burning pain radiating downwards.   
  


“Chin to your chest baby! Come on T.” Liam cheered encouraging him to change position , knowing it would help Theo.   
  


”I can’t!” Theo screamed out , the baby’s head right up against his entrance causing a sharp pain.   
  


“You can and you are!” His mom stated turning his face to look at her.   
“Push Theo keep your eyes on me and push!” She said sternly .   
  


Tears built in her eyes as he listened , blind determination in his actions as he pushed down hard. Whimpers leaving his mouth as the baby slid forwards .   
  


“Oh my god, I can see her T!” Allison squealed excitedly .

”Come on!” She encouraged.   
  


“Ow Ow No fuck! Burns .” Theo cried pulling back from a push.   
  


“That’s because her head is crowning Theo!.” Deaton said smiling gently at the teen.

”P-please, please don’t make me do this ..” he sobbed , chest heaving in utter exhaustion.

”T , listen to me ! I’m so proud of you , you’re incredible. Aläia is right there okay? You just need to pant okay.” Liam encouraged kissing Theo’s temple.   
  


“H-hurts Li.” He whimpered brings Liam’s hand to his face as he seeked comfort .   
  


“I know , I know , I’m so sorry you have to go through this , but I promise if you keep going you’ll be done soon enough.” Liam said softly, tears leaking from his eyes .   
  


“O-okay.” Theo whimpered nodding his head before he began panting .   
  


“That a boy .” Deaton praised , helping the skin stretch around the tiny girls head .   
“Gentle push now Theo, little one.” He spoke .   
  


Theo did , hands squeezing Liam’s as he pushed softly . The pain between his legs felt wrong , unbearably so. But he knew he could do this ! He had to do this .   
  


“Go on baby! I see her eyes .” His mom cried .   
  


“God! Ow ow ow... shit!” Theo gasped, one hand releasing Liam’s as he reached down towards his source of pain.   
  


“Here.” Deaton said guiding his hand to hold the top of his daughters head as he pushed down.   
  
“Ahhh!” He screeched , a warm gush of fluids hitting his hand as he birthed his baby’s head .

”H-heads out.” He whispered , eyes closing as he heaved in shaky breaths.   
  


“She’s so beautiful.” Allison cried. Eyes locked on the tiny head currently free from Theo’s body. Even all scrunched up Allison couldn’t believe how perfect she was .   
  


“Rest for two Theo, she’s just turning !” Deaton told him . Trained hands working to ensure the cord was clear from the baby’s neck.   
  


“I-I’m so tired .” He wept , tears flowing down his cheeks as he kept his hand a top of his daughters head .   
  


“I’m so sorry T.” Liam whimpered kissing his forehead.

”H-hey, it take two to tango.” Theo whispered sniffing with a slight chuckle.

”I love you.” Liam whispered .   
  


Before Theo could respond however, Deaton was calling at him.   
  
“She’s ready to meet you now! Big push for us!” Deaton said.   
  


Theo moaned , chin going down to his chest as he pushed down as hard as he could . Shouts of pain escaping his mouth as her shoulders began pushing out .   
“F-fuck ! Come on baby!” He growled .   
  


“She’s coming , pass me your hands Theo, grab your baby!” Deaton called urgently .   
  


Theo did as told , his hands wrapped around the small body he was pushing out before with one final shove , Deaton helped him to pull her up onto his chest.   
  


“Welcome to the world little one!” Deaton exclaimed , rubbing the baby’s goo covered back as she let out a soft cry.   
  


“I-I did it.” Theo mumbled in awe , sobs wrecking through his body as he held her close to his chest.   
“H-hi Baby... oh hi.” He cried , scattering her wet crown with kisses .   
  


“S-she’s perfect.” Liam sobbed , hands coming to rest over Theo’s on their daughter .   
“God she’s so beautiful T.”   
  


Theo gave a wet chuckle as he tilted his head slightly to peck Liam’s lips.   
“I love you too by the way.” He said tears dripping from his chin.   
“So so much.”   
  


“My baby boy, oh I’m so proud of you.” Theo’s mom cried , hands stroking through his sweat soaked hair.   
  
“Fuck! I’m a mess.” Allison cried , wiping at her face as the tears fell freely. She couldn’t believe how lucky she was to have witnessed that moment.   
  


“Want to cut the cord Liam?” Deaton asked gently .   
Liam nodded ,leaning over Theo’s shoulder to cut the cord where Deaton had placed the clamps.   
  


“Let’s just go weigh this little on for you!” A midwife chirped , slowly lifting Aläia off of Theo’s chest . Causing him to cry harder .   
  


“S-She’s okay right?” He asked looking at his doctor for reassurance as he grunted slightly in pain .   
  


“She’s fine ! Let’s just get you all sorted ! Nice small push for the after birth .” Deaton instructed .   
  


Theo did as told , eyes still locked over on his daughter who screamed as the midwifes ran their routine checks.   
  


“There we go! All finished Theo.” Deaton reassured , cleaning the mess at the bottom of the bed and slowly lowering Theo’s spread legs and covering him over.   
“No stitches needed! You’ve done incredibly well for a first birth .” He told him gently , patting his leg .   
  


“Oh thank god!” Theo stated , fully relaxing back into Liam. He would have to move soon so he could shower and clean properly but for now he was happy.   
  


“Here she is guys ! Six pounds , four ounces ! She’s a tiny little one but perfectly healthy.” The midwife announced bringing the small bundle over and placing her back in Theo’s arms.   
  


“Look at all that hair!” Theo’s mom cooed, stroking her finger over the baby’s tiny ear.

”She looks just like you Li!” Allison chirped in awe.   
  


“I know it’s crazy, she definitely had Theo’s nose and chin though.” Liam replied gazing proudly at his daughter .   
  


“She’s unbelievably perfect .” Theo stated.   
  


“Aläia-Ray Dunbar... thank you for joining us baby.” Liam whispered .   
  


—————————————————————

“I can’t believe you two have a baby!” Corey said . Looking between the baby girl sleeping softly in Hayden’s arms and the couple on the bed .

”Well I believe it , I just went through the worst twelve hours of my life .” Theo muttered .

”But you did it! Like how crazy is that dude! You gave birth !” Stiles exclaimed .   
  


“It is pretty crazy.” Theo agreed laughing softly .   
  


“Congrats though guys , she’s gorgeous .” Derek said smiling gently .   
  


“She’s more than gorgeous ...” Mason breathed , he was so in awe of her .   
  


“Gosh everyone has turned to mush.” Lydia cried wiping away her tears as Parrish held her close to his chest.   
  


“That’s what baby’s do , especially the ones as incredible as my grandchild.” David stated proudly . Looking over at his son with such pride In his eyes .   
  


“Brett? You okay buddy?” Theo asked his friend gently.   
  


Brett had been silent pretty much the whole time , just holding onto Joshes had with a soft look across his face. 

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that, you just pushed out a kid ?” Brett chuckled . Making Theo roll his eyes.   
“I’m okay, just so proud of you.” Brett said eventually quickly wiping away a tear that fell.   
  


“She’s just so precious.” He continued. Hugging Theo close to him .   
  


“Thanks man.” Theo spoke , voice cracking at seeing his best friends so emotional.   
  


“I’m so glad I got to be here for this..” Tara spoke up suddenly.

”Oh Tara..” Theo whispered , tears building in his eyes as he thought of what his sister meant by that sentence.   
  


“I’m going to be the best aunty she’s ever had ! I promise you.” She cried softly , hands reaching to take the baby and hold her close .   
  


“I know you will.” Theo agreed.   
  
  


By the time visiting hours had finished , Theo was fast asleep . That left Liam and Aläia with some alone time .

”Oh I love you so much pretty girl .. thankyou for coming into my life.” Liam whispered . Nose placed against her full head of brown hair .   
Looking over at his now sleeping boyfriend with nothing but love and pride.

“Thankyou for bringing me and your daddy together .” He added .

He was always so certain he would never fall for someone of a lesser class .. but now thinking back , he wouldn’t have it any other way. He had a beautiful boyfriend and a adorable baby girl to love forever .. and he couldn’t be more grateful.   
  


It’s a good thing opposites attract...


End file.
